comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Parker (Earth-1600)
' ' Peter Parker '''(a.k.a. '''Spider-Man) is a masked vigilante, while also a student at Midtown High. He was bitten by a genetically-engineered spider, which gave him amazing arachnid-like powers. History Early Life When Peter was young, he was left with his aunt, May, and his uncle, Ben, when his parents were forced to leave. He grew up sometimes wondering about the disappearance of his parents, but was often frustrated about being bullied and having to complete his assignments. Due to his autism, he was a social outcast with no one to really talk to until he met Gwen Stacy and Harry Osborn. He also attended science camp as a kid during the summer before starting high school and met Otto Octavius, who taught him very important things about science. Things still didn't go well for Peter due to being bullied by Flash Thompson, who was lashing out against his home life unknown to anyone. The only friends he ever had were Gwen, Harry, and Eddie Brock, who works at Empire State University labs and was Peter's childhood friend. Oscorp Field Trip Peter went on a high school science field trip to Oscorp. It was here that he was bitten by a genetically enhanced spider that was also exposed to Norman Osborn's Oz compound. Afterwards from healing from the incident, he learned he gained various arachnid-like powers, such as superhuman strength, speed, agility, stamina, the ability to walk on walls, talons, poisonous stingers, night vision, and the ability to shoot organic webbing from his forearms. Power and Responsibility After realizing all of the power Peter had, he thinks he can use this to get money to help his aunt and uncle. He enters a wrestling match after telling his uncle that he was going to to go the library before being dropped off. He proves himself to be a challenge to the other wrestlers as "Spider-Man" and eventually wins. After refusing to sign a contract in order to get the money, he lets a burglar who was stealing some money escape while leaving. When he comes home, he learns that another burglar broke into Peter's house and shoots his uncle and sets off as Spider-Man to go after him. He catches the burglar in a warehouse, but is shocked to find that it was the same burglar he let get away and eventually killed his uncle. The death of his uncle made a drastic change for Peter. At school, Flash felt sorry for Peter losing his uncle and apologizes to him for bullying him, which Peter gladly accepts. He no longer felt scared to talk to anyone else besides Gwen or Harry, which earned him the friendship of others like Hobie Brown and Glory Grant. He even gained courage to stand up to people like Sally Avril, who not only disliked Peter, but everyone else who wanted to offer her their friendship or a date in general. At home, he was more determined to help his aunt in getting money to keep their house. He remembers what his uncle said to him that "with great power comes great responsibility", and begins his life-long career of fighting crime as Spider-Man. The Lizard While touring through the campus of Empire State University during a walk, Peter meets Dr. Connors, an expert on animals and the inventor of cross-species, and also a former Oscorp scientist. Connors tells Peter that he has heard of his achievements in science at school and asks for his help in correcting his formula that will help humans regrow missing limbs, which Peter excitedly accepts. After the two successfully perfect the serum and they say their farewells for the night, Curt injects his amputated right arm with the serum to see if it really works. After a few hours, he wakes up to see that the serum has successfully regrown his missing arm. He then realizes that the serum has a serious side-effect. He suddenly grows scales from his arm and his mind gets more numb in the process. He escapes to the sewers while realizing he is slowly turning a humanoid lizard. Peter, as Spider-Man, goes on an exciting patrol through the city when he spots the mutated Connors heading for Oscorp. He fights him halfway there without realizing that it's Connors before he manages to escape through the sewers again. Peter soon realizes he has made his very first supervillain, whom he dubs "the Lizard." He begins to track down the Lizard through spider-tracers he's invented and implants them throughout the city and hopes to find his true identity. With no luck, he goes down the sewers to take a picture of the Lizard, but ends up losing it to him, and the Lizard discovers that Peter is Spider-Man. The Lizard attacks Peter's school the next day to find him and Peter takes him on as Spider-Man. After the Lizard escapes into the sewers in a bathroom, Peter finds Connors' old Oscorp lab coat hanging in a stall and realizes that Connors is the Lizard. He attempts to find a scaly and mentally unstable Connors in his secret lab in the sewers and prepares for an epic showdown after Connors "evolves" a more beastial form. Peter successfully cures Connors with a temporary genetic cleanser and is able to send him to a hospital. Peter then realizes he is beginning to make enemies due to his growing fame as Spider-Man and hopes for the better of himself to stop them and to protect his love ones. Superhero life Spider-Man began crime fighting daily during the summer. He makes a new enemy called the Vulture, an inventor from Oscorp who wanted revenge for stealing the rights to his flight tech by Norman Osborn. He started his junior year at Midtown like with any other day, only for this time to be different due to his Spider-Man agenda. The Venom Symbiote The Final Curtain Rogue Peter was having a hard time maintaining his friendship with Gwen and Harry, primarily because of the whole situation with the Green Goblin. One night, he spotted someone being cornered by a few thugs in an alley, whom he took out easily. He discovered that the victim was Rogue, a member of the X-Men, and was amazed at seeing her for the first time. They would later run into each other on a few occasions, and even got to know each other to the point where Spider-Man revealed his secret identity to her, thinking she could trust her with his secret. Rogue eventually introduced him to the X-Men, especially her best friends Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman. Peter felt grateful he was making new friends outside of Midtown that he can share his secret identity with, since the X-Men are also superheroes. When he and Rogue are caught in a battle against anti-mutant terrorists, Rogue absorbed Spider-Man's powers for equal fire power and took out the mutant haters with ease. She later realized she also absorbed his memories and had a dream one night of how Peter let a burglar escape and killed his uncle, motivating him into using his powers for good as Spider-Man. This made Rogue finally understand why Peter does what he does as Spider-Man. X-Clamation Personality Spider-Man is seen as a righteous hero with a big sense of responsibility and justice compared to most super heroes. Traumatized by his uncle's death, he has led to to a path of heroism and humanitarian service. He is very different to his Earth-616 counterpart however; having to suffer from losing his uncle and his parents, being a social outcast due to his autism, being bullied, and being bitten by an Oz-enhanced spider, he is a brooding figure with a sometimes violent, but merciful vendetta of justice. He has sworn to rid New York of the criminal underworld as part of his responsibility. He has a great love for humanity instilled by his aunt and uncle. His vigilantism is tempered with the greater ordeal of justice. He refrains from killing, feeling it won't make him any better than the criminals he fights. Due to being a social outcast, and his autism overall, he is a loner, and finds it difficult to work in teams, which is often characterized as a learning disability. But after making friends such as with those like the Avengers, the X-Men, and the Fantastic Four, he learns to overcome this and becomes an official member of the Avengers. Even though he works at the Daily Bugle, he ignores all the accusations they make about Spider-Man being a menace compared to his Earth-616 counterpart, who is often distracted and annoyed by them. He takes his responsibilities more seriously and makes less jokes in a dangerous situation. Powers and Abilities Powers Spider Physiology *'Wall-Crawling' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Speed' *'Superhuman Stamina' *'Superhuman Durability' *'Superhuman Agility' *'Superhuman Equilibrium' *'Superhuman Reflexes' *'Regenerative Healing Factor' *'Foreign Chemical Resistance' *'Spider-Sense' **'Radio Frequency Detection' *'Talons' *'Stingers' *'Nightvision' *'Biological/Organic Webbing Generation' Abilities *'Scientific Prodigy' *'Vampire Bite Immunity' Strength Level Weaknesses *'Autism' *'Spider-Sense Disruption' *'Bad Luck' *'Over Protection' *'Short-temper' *'Ethyl Chloride' Trivia *This version of Spider-Man has autism. *Due to the spider bite that gave him his powers, he also gains organic webbing, night vision, talons, poisonous stingers, greater sensory awareness, and better clinging ability, besides his usual abilities. *He is currently dating Rogue, a member of the X-Men. *He often gets extremely offended when someone makes fun of his costume. *After getting his newfound powers, Peter wondered if he could make "webshooters" to fit with his Spider-Man persona before finding out he could already shoot organic webbing from his forearms. *When someone often disbelieves that Peter could be Spider-Man, even though he already is, he would often lash out to prove he could be and really is him, ignoring trying to hide his secret identity. *Lord Caesar considers him to be a combination of the Mainstream, Ultimate, and 2099 counterparts of Spider-Man. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Earth-1600 Category:Heroes Category:Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Animal Traits Category:Created by Lord Caesar Category:Arachnid Traits Category:New Avengers (Earth-1600) Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Males Category:Avengers Unity Division (Earth-1600) Category:Cross Species Experiments Category:Heroes of Earth-1600 Category:Adhesion Category:Webbing Category:Spider Sense Category:Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Midtown High Faculty and Student Body (Earth-1600) Category:Energy Senses Category:Geniuses Category:Versions of Spider-Man